Un pequeño empujoncito
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Si Ren no se atreve a hablar con Kyoko… ¡Yashiro lo dirá todo!... Kanae podría ayudar un poco, pero ella no será la única…


Hola! Pues aquí yo con una nueva historia :P… No comentaré a nada hasta que no sepa sus opiniones, pero digamos solamente que es un poco diferente a la primera jajaja

Esta historia va para Diana, Lari, Kailu, Gaby y Ryu… ¡Gracias por su aprecio!

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen u.ú… Son propiedad de la grandiosa Yoshiki Nakamura a quien quiero sin conocer!... Tal vez solo uno sea de mi propia creacion, pero ahi juzgue usted jajaja

"**Un pequeño empujoncito"**

1.-

Como un amigo incondicional que escucha, la noche se convertía en su mejor consejera.

No estaba seguro si se debía a la oscuridad o al silencio, pero al menos entendía que cuando el sol se ocultaba y dejaba tras de si aquél hermoso cuerpo de celeste luz plateada, sus cavilaciones vespertinas se transformaban en nocturnos planes y resultados, que no conseguía ante los rayos del astro rey. Era como si al concebir una idea, el sol la evaporara del cerebro.

De todos modos, aunque intentara pensar en algo –o mejor dicho, en aquella chica- las múltiples ocupaciones del día se lo habrían impedido. Y eran esos instantes en su departamento donde podía ocupar su cabeza en ella.

Sabía que los mejores momentos le habían surgido custodiados por esa puerta de abeto y las cortinas exóticas. Las paredes se habían convertido en testigos y cómplices de su amor reprimido, pero, aún más que eso, de esos gestos amistosos que gritaban a viva voz "YO TE QUIERO".

Aspiró despacio, luego exhaló profundamente…. Si los muebles pudieran hablar ¿Cuántos reclamos se hubieran pronunciado ya al nombre de Tsuruga Ren?

En Japón existían muchas mujeres que anhelaban ser dueñas de esas emanaciones de vida, y la única que podía declararse propietaria no estaba ni enterada.

En aquél momento, el sillón más grande de la sala, era el único que podía sentir esos intensos sentimientos. Las palpitaciones de Ren se filtraban a través de las ropas, traspasando los huesos, la carne, la piel y llegando por fin hacia el sofá.

La luz no le molestaba, no obstante, aunque fuese contradictorio, la oscuridad le ayudaba a esclarecer sus profundos pensamientos. En ocasiones se abandonaba a sus deseos egoístas con la ilusión de perder el autodominio con ella por una vez, pero tan pronto como se vencía, la cordura le traía la imagen de aquella chica que podía darle vida o muerte con sólo pronunciar un 'si' o un 'no'. El desprecio destinaba ser su ruina… Se deprimió…

En ese momento tenía un dilema: Jamás se vio en la necesidad de requerir el apoyo de una mujer. No lo necesitaba, pero el pensar que '_ella_' era su amuleto de la buena suerte, tentaba sus deseos.

Pedirle su compañía resultaba el menor de sus problemas. Viviría con su forma de insinuarle que no representaba nada más que un 'tutor', un maestro de actuación. Lo difícil vendría cuando aparecieran juntos ante los medios y ella fuera señalada como su amante, o alguna conquista.

La chica lo tomaría más como una burla que una insinuación, aunque lo peor sería la mancha nefasta a su carrera. Darse a conocer como la acompañante de Tsuruga Ren y no como una excelente actriz desmerecía la propuesta…

Exhaló otra vez. Un año de vida se le fue en aquella emanación. De la frente a la boca deslizó la mano, cubriéndola con un gesto de preocupación.

El resultado en realidad no merecía tanto devanarse los sesos. Ren podría simplemente asistir con la misma persona de siempre –Yashiro-san-, como a todos esos eventos de gala a los que lo invitaban y evitarse esos dolores de cabeza.

Una vez más suspiró. El dedo índice tocó su labio inferior mientras la mano derecha terminó por colapsar ante el peso, y caer inerte a un lado del sillón, en el momento que el corazón le ganó la batalla al cerebro y consideró que ella, Kyoko, le daría toda la suerte que requeriría para esa noche.

Cerró los ojos.

Si no fuese un actor, si no se tratara del producto mejor vendido de LME, ¿alguien se interesaría en conocer si quiera algo sobre él…?

_«Justo como si enfrentara un mundo que niega mi existencia...» (1)_

_«¡Tsuruga-san!»_

Abrió los ojos.

Kyoko se preocupaba por él sin importar el nombre que llevara, y extrañamente, al mismo tiempo, se interesaba por las dos partes de su alma: Ren y Kuon.

Sonrió despacio. Aunque la necesitara… tal vez debería aprender a no depender tanto de ella… Quizá sólo necesitaría entender hasta que punto era necesario contar con su luz.

¿Acaso existía algo más que ella pudiera hacer para alimentar aún más su amor, si él ya la amaba con todo su corazón? ¿Realmente cabría un sentimiento tan inmenso en un alma oscura como la suya…?

… **v … v …**

-"Yashiro-san!"- El silencioso pasillo dejó su cualidad momentánea en cuanto una chica castaña llegó corriendo a través de él. Su cara tenía una clara expresión de apuro, y la mano que mantenía elevada hacia el nombrado parecían ser sus esfuerzos por alcanzarlo, aunque este no se hubiera movido más que para virar en su dirección. Un gesto tranquilizador y amable fue lo que él le devolvió.

-"Buenas noches, Kyoko-chan."- Se inclinó suavemente. Ella, al llegar a su lado, inclinó el cuerpo de la misma forma exagerada que solía usar para expresar sus disculpas mientras tomaba bocanas de aire.

-"¡Siento la demora! ¡Realmente creí que terminaría antes, pero…!"- A la mente le llegó la imagen de ella vestida como Bou siendo jaloneado por un grupo de niños que extrañamente, habían ido a parar al set. Después, sin saber como, terminó peleándose contra una vaca llamada 'Mu'….

De pronto, ante los ojos del castaño, ella tenía un aura de miedo: su puño apretado se dirigía amenazante al cielo, y los ojos le chispeaban en llamas. Parecía estar maldiciendo algo…

-"Creo que otra vez olvidaste que estaba aquí…"- Rió nervioso. Ya estaba acostumbrándose a pasar de humano a pared. Tratándose de Ren y esa chica no le importaba, pero en ocasiones como esas… lo perturbaba.

Aún así, Yashiro continuaba pensando que esa extraordinaria joven era dulce y amable… ¡La pareja perfecta para su querido amigo Ren, en pocas palabras!

Kyoko de pronto parpadeó y lo miró: él le sonreía gentilmente.

-"¡Lo siento!... ¿Dijiste algo?"- El otro meneó la cabeza suavemente.

-"Te preguntaba si ya habías comido."- Ella sonrió completamente.

-"¡Si! ¡Una hamburguesa con huevo!"- Y después del incidente con la vaca jamás había sentido tanto placer de hacerlo.

-"Ya veo. ¿Te importa acompañarme con un café?"- Ella aceptó la invitación con un gesto de cabeza y una sonrisa.

Pasados algunos minutos, ambos se encontraban en el área de maquinas sin un alma visible que los interrumpiera, justo como el manager lo había planeado.

Mientras Kyoko pensaba en lo que iba a pedir, él comenzó a recordar todas las estrategias que ideó para llevar a cabo su objetivo.

Debía ser discreto, pero al mismo tiempo directo.

-"Siento haberte pedido que nos viéramos tan tarde…"- Comenzó a decirle cuando la chica regresaba a los asientos con un café semi descremado para él, y un té simple para ella.

-"¡No tienes que disculparte! En cuanto mencionaste a Tsuruga-san supe que algo no andaba bien."- Frunció el ceño. –"¿Otra vez está comiendo arroz con algas?"- El manager rió. –"¡Yashiro-san, no lo encubras! Ya te había pedido antes que le prohibieras esa clase de 'comidas' (si es que a eso se le puede llamar así)… Tsuruga-san realmente es muy quisquilloso cuando se trata de su persona… ¡Vaya! ¡Es tan testarudo como un niño!"- El castaño rió más fuerte. Ella sólo entrecerró los ojos mientras bebía su té. -"Si, tu comportamiento sólo me indica que eres el responsable."

-"Kyoko-chan, realmente te preocupas por Ren, ¿verdad?"- Inquirió en un tono insinuante.

-"¡Por supuesto!"- No entendió el contexto de la pregunta. –"Si algún día quiero emparejarme en actuación con esa persona, lo mejor que puedo hacer, es aprender todo de él, y no tendré esa oportunidad si Tsuruga-san enferma"- Se levantó del asiento y pretendió beberse el té mientras en su cabeza las voces de sus demonios le alertaban sobre alguna clase de peligro mortal.

Preocuparse desmedidamente por alguien únicamente significaba la humanidad y la gratitud, sobre todo si esa persona era alguien con quien contar en los momentos difíciles.

Hundida, desconsolada, o perdida… Si de algo estaba segura es que el único ser humano sobre la tierra que acudiría a ella sin reparos, era él… Y sin embargo, justamente esa persona era con la que menos podría tratar un tema tan delicado como ese rebote de ideas y sensaciones cada vez que se trataba de algo relacionado con ese nombre y la palabra que borraba y tachaba de su diccionario personal.

Parada junto al bote de basura, con la mirada perdido en la nada, la cabeza suavemente inclinada, y la mano en el pecho, no notó que el manager de Ren también estaba de pie y que la contemplaba con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

La chica pareció regresar del lejano mundo al que se auto confinó porque dio media vuelta sobre su pie izquierdo, miró unos segundos al representante y luego sonrió entre amable y ofreciendo disculpas por haber vagado en la nada.

-"Entonces, ¿querías pedirme que le haga una visita?"- Inquirió, ampliando el gesto en sus labios mientras retomaba la conversación. El castaño pensó que podía agregar eso a su lista de peticiones, pero enseguida consideró que no sólo abusaría de su amabilidad, sino que además, pondría en peligro 'la operación' si cruzaba palabra de 'eso' con Ren.

Se puso un poco serio, y adoptando el papel adecuado, se acomodó los lentes y comentó:

-"En realidad, lo que tengo que pedirte es un poco más… serio…"- Para la chica, su expresión acababa de decirlo todo: el actor no se encontraba nada bien de salud debido a sus constantes ayunos semanales, y tal vez, ya hasta había parado en el hospital…

-"¡No puede ser!"- Exclamó de pronto, con múltiples imágenes de un moribundo Ren. –"¡¿Tsuruga-san está enfermo? ¿Quieres que sea su manager sustituta otra vez?... ¡No te preocupes Yashiro-san! ¡Yo lo obligaré a comer!"- El castaño se quedó sorprendido. Aquella era una conclusión muy apresurada, pero era lo normal en una persona exagerada. –"¡No entiendo porque Tsuruga-san no puede ser más responsable!"

Los lentes se le bajaron un poco después del gesto sorprendido que adquirió su rostro, así que volvió a subirlos con el dedo índice.

-"Kyoko-chan, no te preocupes. Ren se encuentra bien, pero, el secreto para que se alimente solamente cuando tú lo acompañas, está en que Ren es una persona demasiado amable, tanto así que para él sería imposible dejar comiendo sola a una mujer."- Ella cruzó los brazos e hizo lo que pareció ser, un puchero.

-"No creo que el problema lo resuelva tener una acompañante."

-"Pero no es cualquier acompañante, Kyoko-chan, tú eres…"- Su voz interna comenzó a referir frases románticas y apodos cariñosos que hubieran hecho sentir náuseas a Kotonami Kanae. No dijo nada.

Carraspeó, y simplemente añadió.

-"El ser su aprendiz te vuelve más especial que cualquier otra mujer. Ren te aprecia y lo ha demostrado en múltiples ocasiones. Y él haría cualquier cosa para…"

-"¡Pero aún no me has dicho cual es el favor que necesitas!"- Cambió ella pronto de tema, antes de que sus demonios internos comenzaran a echarle burlas o se lanzaran directo al pobre manager para estrangularlo.

El castaño se tragó las palabras que aún tenía en la boca, y después, con sus labios realizó una sonrisa maliciosa, que Kyoko no notó porque estaba centrada en tirar su vaso de cartón…

… **v … v …**

Las manos de aquella mujer eran níveas, delgadas y suaves. Él no los había tocado, pero las veía manejarse desde el espejo y notaba esas cualidades. Los dedos se pasaron a través de su cabello, peinándolo, levantándolo para darle el volumen que el cepillo no podía lograr.

-"Con esto terminamos."- Dijo dulcemente, separándose y permitiendo que Tsuruga Ren se mirara en el espejo. Él se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hasta el mueble de la habitación que le permitía observarse de pies a cabeza: su calzado negro perfectamente lustrado, su saco y pantalón a juego con el tono de sus ojos, la camisa blanca abotonada a un tercio del pecho, del cual pendía una corbata negra. Su cabello estaba perfectamente acomodado hacia atrás, como los looks que usaba para los comerciales y para las revistas con sus poses de 'play-boy'.

Contuvo un suspiro: ojalá valiera la pena arreglarse así para que ella lo viera, y no para que otras mujeres cayeran a sus pies sin que él se lo propusiera. Tal vez en el pasado no le importaba, pero ahora… cada vez cobraban mayor fuerza sus deseos internos, y esos deseos a veces lo hacían sentirse miserable.

-"Tsuruga-san, se ve realmente guapo esta noche."- Lo halagó la chica con una sonrisa.

-"Eres muy amable, Shizuka-san."- Respondió con una sonrisa suave. Ella se inclinó respetuosamente.

-"De nuevo me disculpo por la jefa (2). Ella realmente quería venir, pero me dijo que tenía un asunto muy importante que atender…"

-"No te preocupes, tú haz hecho ya un excelente trabajo."- Dijo él para tratar de calmarla, aunque le sorprendía un poco que la mujer en cuestión no hubiese abandonado cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo por ir a verlo. En circunstancias normales lo habría hecho…

En aquél momento tocaron el timbre, y el actor se alegró de no tener que decir nada más, porque aunque no lo demostrara, no se encontraba en la mejor disposición para fingir el papel que siempre hacia del amable Ren, tan cálido como una brisa de verano…

La chica comenzó a recoger sus cosas en tanto él se dirigía a la puerta del apartamento, pensando que tal vez ese era Yashiro-san; sin embargo, en cuanto tomó la cerradura y abrió la puerta, la visión que apareció ante sus ojos fue de una mujer: sus ojos eran verdes y brillantes cuales esmeraldas, su cabello rubio estaba amarrado por detrás pero dejaba suelto un flequillo de lado que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, su piel era blanca y resaltaba aún más gracias a la prenda que llevaba encima.

Ella le sonrió confiadamente, un poco coqueta…

-"Buenas noches, Ren…"- Su voz suave, pero al mismo tiempo ¿sensual? No pudo disfrazar a quien realmente se encontraba bajo ese maquillaje, peluca, lentes de contacto, tacones y vestido… No si él ya la había visto antes… Un ángel como ese imposible de olvidarlo. (3)

-"¿Moga…?"- Pero antes de que ese nombre abandonara sus labios, la chica colocó los dedos sobre estos para que no lo dijera en voz alta. Su cuerpo la traicionó y se sonrojó suavemente.

-"Hattori Yuki…"- Dijo una voz detrás de ella. –"Y será tu dulce acompañante por esta noche."

….

(1) Skip Beat! 95 Ren y Kyoko en la camioneta, en las grabaciones de Dark Moon

(2) Se refiere a Jelly Woods :3

(3) Me gusta la imagen de Kyoko en el video de Fuwa, así que me apropié de su apariencia para "crear" este nuevo personaje :9 … de esta forma Ren la reconocería de inmediato.

Me voy a morir! XDDD… Antes de publicar "_**asesino**_" tenía muchas ganas de escribir esta historia, pero de pronto caía en una etapa oscura y decidí que era mejor sacarla antes de hacer algo de mi estilo XP…

Como sea! Planeo que esta historia sea un poco mas como soy yo realmente, y no se preocupen… también continuaré esa!... pero me gustaría hacer algo con un poco de humor para alegrarme a mí y a las personas que me leen.

Besos y abrazos!


End file.
